The Banished Hero
by basketball lover99
Summary: Percy is banished from Camp Half-Blood and Mt.Olympus because of his stupid step-brother, Nathan. Both him and Nico are working for Chaos's Army. Now after a year of Percy being banished, the gods now need the Armys help to fight Tartartus. How will this war end? Read and Find out. A bit of AU in this Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Lady! This is my new story. This takes place after the **_**Heroes of Olympus **_**series. Tell me if I have any grammar mistakes like tenses or something. Anyway, ENJOY!**__

The Banished Hero

**PERCY:**

I was mad.

"Stupid Gods, banishing me for no good reason!"

I didn't know where I was going but I was too angry to care. I stopped and realized that I was in a dark ally. I heard a light pair of footsteps behind me.

"Who are you," I asked, whirling around, Riptide in my hands.

It was a small boy (about thirteen years old), messy black hair, and dark brown eyes. He was wearing an Aviation jacket that was way too big for the kid. "Woah man, put the sword."

"Nico? Why are you following me?"

Nico looked down at his shoes shuffling them. "I believe you," Nico said, "I don't think you tried to kill your step-brother, Nathan. I think you've been framed."

My eyes widen, "You believe me?"

"Yeah…so can I join your club?"

"What club?"

"The I-Hate-the-Olympians-for-Banishing-Me club."

"But you're not banished," I said confused.

Nico shrugged, "Nobody notices me… well except you, your mom, and your step-dad, ."

I looked into Nico's pleading eyes knowing I'll lose this battle.

"FINE"

**ONE YEAR LATER…**

**ANNABETH:**

I was at Camp Half-Blood teaching architect when a bright flash of light surrounded me. I am looking around seeing Jason, Thalia, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel looking confused as I was. I checked out my surroundings and noticed that we were in Mount Olympus.

"Welcome Heroes of Olympus," announced Hera, "please sit at your thrones. We have to wait for a few more guests."

(**A/N: They aren't gods. They are immortals.)**

The next person who appeared was Nathan Scotts, son of Poseidon.

"Um Hi," Nathan bowed to the gods, "Why have you summoned me?"

"All will be answered in thirty seconds. Please sit in your throne."

Exactly thirty seconds later another blinding light surrounded the room. There were three old ladies knitting a giant pair of socks. "The Fates," someone whispered (probably Apollo, he can't whisper well). The Fates were having a heated argument with two boys. "But I don't want to see the stupid gods. They're giant ass-." "Typhoon, shut up. You are in the presence of the gods. Kneel and thank them."

Typhoon (interesting name) turned around. He was wearing black converses with blue laces, black skinny jean, blue v-shirt, and a blue jacket. There was a blue mask covering the top half of his face. (**A/N: nose to forehead; for those visual people)** He kneeled (sarcastically) and said, "Oh great gods of Olympus. I'm not worthy to be here in your presence. Please forgive me…yada yada yada."

The Fates and the other boy were laughing. The other boy was wearing black vans with white laces, black baggy pants, white shirt with the logo '_Got Shadows?', _and red jacket. He too had a mask but his was black.

"You too Shadow, KNEEL!"

Shadow (again…interesting name) kneeled next to Typhoon. "Great Greek gods we kneel for our trembling knees gave away. Lords and Mistresses let me kiss your feet for they are probably like dogs tongues- germ free." Typhoon, The Fates, and Leo were laughing.

"Boy," Zeus roared, raising his Master Bolt, "Think twice before you speak."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," grumbled Shadow.

Typhoon shrugged, "He's wakes up on the wrong side of the bed every day because he sees Hera." Everybody was on the rolling on the floor laughing while Hera and Zeus were blushing furiously.

Hera awkwardly coughed making everybody to settle down. "Are you the boys I'm been waiting on?"

Typhoon stepped forward, "Yes. We are the 1st and 2nd Commanders of Chaos's Army. I'm Typhoon, 1st in command and this is Shadow, 2nd in command."

"Hera," questioned Zeus, "What's going on?"

"Please tell them you old hag," Typhoon said crossing his arms across his chest.

"You'll have more respect when talking to the queen of the gods," Hera roared, outraged.

Typhoon and Shadow looked at each other and started to laugh. "What's so funny you dumbasses," Nathan asked.

"We refuse to respect the Greek gods. The only god we will respect is Lady Hestia for she is our ally. All our respect is towards our ruler Chaos," Shadow said in a matter-in-fact tone.

"Can we get back to business," Poseidon asked mad, "Why are you guys here?"

"They are here for something drastic is coming to Earth," Mom (Athena) said.

"Correct. Something…uh….I mean someone is rising to get revenge," Hades spoke up, "He has been recruiting demigods, heroes, and minor gods for centuries under our noses. He is darkness itself. He is Tartarus."

**WOW Five pages and 834 words to write this awesome story!**

**That's it for now! So you like it? Yes, No, Maybe so? Anyway next chapter will be posted…sometime this month-ish. Read my other story "**_**What Happened to America?"**_** If you're a Hetalia fan (Prussia #1)! **


	2. JUST A QUESTION

**Hey everybody, IT'S ME…BASKETBALL LOVER99! This isn't a chapter *angry mob * IT'S A QUESTION FOR A CHAPTER (Jeez!).**

**So question: Should there be a Percy/? I want one but I need to know if you guys want one (plus I have writer's block-lol).**

**Anyway can anyone except…PercyXThalia(1), Percbeth(2), or PERCYX (insert goddess)(3)**

**Sorry if I made you mad TT^TT**

**So vote!**

**-Basketball Lover99**

*****(1) They have that brother/sister/cousin love**

**(2) Wasn't planning in having a story like that anyway**

**(3) Don't like those stories **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back! *crowd screams* I know, I know, "Where have you been?" Well I've been having school, basketball (hint: the name), and homework. So been B-U-S-Y! This is Chapter two of **_**The Banished Hero. **_** Hope you like.**

**Hey I have a poll on my profile for the slashes. VOTE! WILL BE UP UNTIL NOV. 1****ST****. (If other…PM me for your choice)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own …you know…the characters.**

**The Banished Hero**

_**Percy: **__**Part 1**_

So far my day has been a living hell (and I've been there multiple times). My damn brother….that idiot...if only I had time to get my hands around his neck. Sorry, just extremely pissed about _Nathan. _ Before I go into my fight with my … "_brother", _let me tell you what happened before we arrived to Olympus.

I was in the fighting arena working on my new move. I called it Blood Blending*. So far it was a success…on animals. I could control multiple animals at the same time. Anyway I was so focused on what I was doing; I didn't notice that black mist was surrounding me. The mist wrapped around my legs and arms. When I finally noticed it, I was too late. The mists tighten, grabbing my skin with extreme force. It then pulled me down to the ground. A black vortex opened, sucking me in against my will. I fell, gripping the ground. I closed my eyes, _this is the end. _

All of a sudden, I heard a sing-song giggle. I looked up, to see the one and only Chaos**. She had long dark hair with tiny sparkles in it (the stars in space). She had bright eyes, one gold the other silver (the sun and moon). She was extremely pale and skinny which made even more beautiful. She had a lovely French accent. She was wearing a pink blouse and black skirt with black high heels. Overall, she was more gorgeous than Aphrodite. But I think of her more of a mother figure, so no chance.

I blushed furiously, embarrassed. I got up, brushing the dirt off of me. She laughed out loud. I rolled my eyes, _Chaos is __**so **__dramatic. _

"Well Perseus, how has your day been," Chaos asked innocently.

"Great, until now."

"Well it might get worse after this."

"What you mean?"

Chaos shook her head, meaning the discussion is over until further noticed. Just then the ground started to grumble. I got my sword (Not Riptide) and jumped in front of Chaos to protect her. She giggled and tapped my shoulder. "It's nothing, just my joke on Nicholas."

She has habit of 1) calling us by our real names and 2) playing jokes on us. If anything I imagine her as the daughter of Hermes.

The ground opened. A chair arose with a boy tied up in chains. He was yelling, but it was muffled by the cloth covering his mouth.

Chaos snapped her fingers and the chains let go of Nico. Nico fell to the ground groaning, breathing hard. He looked at Chaos and gave her a deathly glare which only made Chaos laugh even more.

"Why…have…you…summoned…us," Nico asked gasping for air.

Chaos stopped laughing. The temperature dropped in the room. She was serious. "As you may have noticed, Earth hasn't been having a lot of monster attacks." We nodded. Missions have been _very_ slow without monster attacks. Now for missions we do errands for Chaos. "I've investigated why this has been happening. Someone is recruiting them."

"Please tell me it isn't Kronos."

"No Nicholas, it's much worse."

"Gaia?"

"No Nicholas. Stop guessing."

Nico looked at me with a questioned expression.

"Anyway, I got a message from someone on Earth. They want our help to defeat this being. Before I show you the message, you have to promise me you won't destroy my office," Chaos stared at me.

"I promise Lady Chaos."

She nodded. "Here goes nothing." She turned her Laptop towards us. I pressed the play button on the screen.

"Hello Lady Chaos. This is Hera, queen of the Gods. I have asked if you could help us out. I learned recently that your son, Tartarus, has risen. He is planning to take over the world and cover it in darkness. Since he is _YOUR _son, I thought you can help us out. Please contact me at this number. 188-***-****. Thank you Chaos, hope you have a nice day."

Chaos shut the laptop, grinding her teeth. Her face was red with fiery. Her eyes were glowing red. "That wretch is a pain in my ass," Chaos rubbed her temple, "but she is right. Tartarus is my son and my responsibility. I have to help."

"My lady, we can do it," Nico said, volunteering. I grabbed Nico by the arm and turned him around.

"Are you insane?"  
"What? Lady Chaos is in trouble, so we have to help her."

My eyes widen, "But…"

"We pledged our loyalty to her. So well do whatever we can to help her."

Nico gave me those same pleading eyes.

"…FINE!"

**SO YEA THE END FOR NOW! So hopefully by tomorrow I'LL HAVE PART 2 (hopefully)! **

**So remember to vote! Thanks for the reviews! **

**BYE!**

*******Bloodbending** is a specialized technique that allows a waterbender to hydrokinetically take hold of the various fluids contained within a living organism's body and then manipulate them to control the movement of their intended target. 

****I made Chaos a woman because it would make sense if she gave birth to Tartarus and Gaea. It's human science (even though they aren't human)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys! I know…IM LATE! Hey don't blame me, blame the basketball, school, and social life. (Yeah like you'll blame them) Anyway this is chapter2 part 2. **WARNING! THIS CAHPTER IS RATHER GRUSOME AND SAD! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. **ENJOY!

THE SONG I'M LISTENING TO IS: I DON'T CARE by FALL OUT BOY

PERCY:

Nico and Chaos think I don't like camp. But really it's more of the people who live there.

I mean would you be happy to see your friends who betrayed you? I don't think so.

I was so angry after Nico agreed without my consent, that I went back into the arena and started to blow stuff up.

"Damn them…Damn them fools."

I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Chaos. Her eyes were full of sadness and regret.

"I'm sorry Percy for what I'm forcing you to do," Chaos whispered crying, "I know you don't want to see your old "friends" but you know I love this world and I don't want to see it injured. Do forgive me?"

I'll usually be angry at Chaos, but for once I wasn't.

"I understand Chaos. Besides I don't want Tartarus having all the fun."

Chaos giggled. She smiled with mascara running down her face. "Thank you." She hugged me like any mother would hug her son.

I hugged her back, missing that genuine love you get from your mother. Tears flowed down my faces. I thought that my most depressing memories had been erased. But this one came to me all of a sudden catching both me and Chaos off guard. I winced and blacked out, sinking into dark abyss capturing me in an ocean of memories.

*Flashback... 9 months ago* (**A/N: I said it's been a year since they're gone)**

The rain was pricking my skin like needles (I guess Zeus had something to do with that). Nico was behind me, walking rather slowly. We haven't eaten or slept in a rather long time. _At this rate, we'll never reach it. _

"Are we there yet," Nico whined for the hundredth time in a row.

I look to find anything remotely familiar. I saw an old graffiti wall with the words, "γυρίσει πίσω τώρα". _Turn back now. _

"We're close," I said, "Just one or two more blocks."

Nico and I walked a few more blocks enduring the rain. Finally, we arrived in front of apartments. The apartments were run down in down Manhattan. _ I thought you were leaving Manhattan, _said suspicious me. _That was our plan. But I think we need a break. _

I opened the door to the apartment lobby. I grabbed Nico from outside who, somehow, fell asleep. I carried him the stairs making sure not to make any noise.

When we made it to the top floor, Nico was on my back and I was dripping wet. I walked down the hallway trying to find apartment #818. _822…820…818!_

I put Nico beside the door while I looked for the spare key. I put my hand under the mat until I noticed the door was ajar. I pushed the door open and instantly smelled rotten meat. I turned on the lights and was horrified. All over the walls there was blood. There were multiple things on the floor. There were gold dust, knifes, pots/pans, and human body parts, recognizing they were Paul's and Mom's body parts, slowly being eaten away by maggots.

I walked around the living room when I heard shuffling behind me. I slowly turned around to see Nico walking towards me, half asleep.

"Perce? Are we ther…woah," Nico said just finally looking at the room.

I was in full shock to comprehend anything.

"_What's the matter demigod? I stole your mommy and daddy and now you want to cry? I can see why the Gods had banished you. YOUR WEAK," _said an evil mysterious voice. Out the corner of eye, I saw something form in a dark corner. It formed into a man. He was almost as tall as Paul (who was 6' 3''). The figure had a dark, ancient aura it, making me wants to bow down to it and beg for mercy.

"_I would love to kill you now Percy Jackson." _ The creature said with a smug look on its face,_ "But the Fates have more in-stored for both me and you. In time we will meet each other. But I predict it won't be pretty."_

The creature left leaving behind the sounds of people screaming in agony.

*Flashback ended*

Chaos shook my shoulder in a rough matter.

"Percy! Are you okay? Please be okay."

I groaned, raising myself off the ground. "I'm fine Mom, just a random flash back."

Chaos didn't notice I accidently called her "Mom".

"Well hope that doesn't happen ever again. Okay Perseus," Chaos asked in a scared serious voice.

I nodded, not trusting my own voice.

"When are we leaving for America*****," I asked Chaos trying to change the subject.

"Oh right now."

A bright flash came out of nowhere. The flash dimmed to show the Fates. They were wrinkly and scary as always. Somehow, Nico was with them. He was wearing black vans with white laces, black baggy pants, white shirt with the logo '_Got Shadows?', _and red jacket. He had a black mask covering the top half of his face.

Nico grinned at me with an arm full of clothes with a blue mask on top. "You ready pal?"

I smiled, "You bet."

**FINALLY DONE! WE GET TO GO BACK TO THE PRESENT TENSE AGAIN! (Past Tense isn't my strong suit) Anyway, Again I'm sorry this is late. **

**SO REVIEW! (P.S. I'm doing that trivia question people use at the end of their story. First Person who gets the right answer will be (somehow) mentioned in the next story.)**

**QUESTION: What color are Sally Jackson eyes?**

**Song: First of The Year- Equinox by Skrillex**

***= Chaos's Base is located on Earth. The Headquarters is Located in France ( That's why Chaos Has French accent).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Yes, indeed I'm alive. I lost inspiration after a while. Also, I have (notice HAVE) an injury on my wrist from basketball. It hurts for me to type…I mean a lot. You guys should be happy I'm typing this for you. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and followers. IF STORY IS RUSHED OR SHORT, YOU KNOW WHY (SORRY FOR GRAMMAR). IF THIS CHAPTER DOESN'T MAKE SENSE, PM ME!**

**Oh and LeaderColdenX: thanks for telling me this. I wasn't aware. Thank you, I'll try better.**

**Listening to: Gettin' Over You by Fergie, LMFAO, and David Guetta**

Percy:

You know the one thing I HATE about working for Chaos? Once you say, "Yes," you can't turn back. So when I "supposedly" said yes to Chaos to return to America, I thought maybe it will be an in-out job. Nope it was longer.

"So what should we do," Nico asked in a low voice so the others couldn't hear.

We were just teleported to Camp Half-Blood not too long ago.

I shrugged, "I assume we go 'check in'".

"Kid," Nico shouted to Jason, "take us to the leader of the camp. We want to introduce ourselves."

Jason frowned a bit. I glared at him behind my mask. He glared at me. Thunder and rough waters were heard in the distance.

"Sure, your highness," Jason said sarcastically, bowing.

We walked behind him for a while and he, suddenly, turned towards the woods.

"Percy, Nico it's been a long time seen we last saw each other."

"Yes it has Jason."

Jason turned around and hugged me and Nico in a bear hug, "I missed you guys a lot. How's everything with Chaos?"

"We missed you too," Nico laughed, "Everything's fine with Chaos. She wants you to visit her sometimes though."

Jason laughed.

Okay, you're probably confused. No problem. After getting banished from camp and Mt. Olympus, Nico and I were wondering around the country for almost 9 months. One day we returned to New York (again for the third time) and rested in an alleyway…

*flashback*

We were tired. We were wary. Nico was skinny as ever. His hair was long and his face had grime. He was pale, like a ghost. It was like he was the walking the dead. I probably didn't look any better. I wasn't really worried about me; I was really worried about Nico. We lay on a pile of garbage bags. Nico volunteered to take first watch, but I refused. I didn't dare want him to stay up, since he hardly gets to sleep.

A few hours past and Nico was sound asleep. I looked at him and instantly felt guilt. If it wasn't the gods fault for my banishing, Nico would be at Camp Half-Blood happy and health.

I heard clicking of feet coming our way. I got up and grab a pipe off the floor (Riptide was my weapon, but after I got banished, the weapon disappeared). Looked back at Nico, he was still asleep.

"Hey kid, you okay," a voice asked, "you guys homeless?"

"Get back," I hissed, swinging the pipe.

"Woah kid, it's okay. I won't hurt you."

"Yeah that's what the last one said, and he turned out to be a monster," I growled.

The mystery guy tilted his head, "Wait-what? Are you a demigod?"

"Maybe I am" I shouted now getting very furious, "maybe I'm not. Just get the fuck away from me and my friend!"

"Percy," Nico groaned behind me, rubbing his eyes, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing's wrong. Go back to sleep."

The mystery person stepped forward; I was able to see the mystery guys eyes. They were electric blue. "Percy," the boy asked.

"Nico get back," I growled.

"No Percy. It's me," the guy walked in the light. It was Jason Grace, little brother of Thalia Grace.

My eyes widen then they harden. I was about to grab Nico's hand so we can run again, but Nico ran and gave Jason a hug.

*Few days later*

We somehow snuck into Camp Half-Blood. We stayed at Jason's cabin for the few days we were there. One day, Jason came up to me and said, "You need to find a home".

"You don't think I've been looking. I'm trying to leave before anyone notices that we are here."

"Well hurry up, the clouds are turning grey."

I paled thinking about what I might happen with me and Nico. Jason kneeled so he leveled with my face, "I have arranged plans for you to live with someone in Paris."

"Paris?"

"Yes, she has helped me in more ways than one. She will love having you two with her. She will help in any way possible," Jason mumbled looking at the ground.

"Jason," I said gaping at him, "I don't know what to say."

"Thank you is enough," Jason mumbled, scooting closer to me, "You should start packing."

*Original Time*

"Let's go see Chiron now," Jason suggested, happily.

Nico:

After staying in the woods for some time catching up, we finally arrived to the Big House. The Big House was originally sky blue, but now it is a hot pink with a black spray painted letters on the side.

Jason chuckled, "Travis and Connor Stoll made a joke with Dionysus. Well they got in big trouble; I think a month of dishwashing for them was their punishment."

We climbed up the steps and saw a man in a wheelchair, a man with a bright neon tiger-striped Hawaiian, a scrawny satyr (scrawnier than normal satyrs) with little horns, and Nathan probably playing a game of pinochle.

Percy growled lightly to himself when he saw Nathan. _Here we go. _

"Hello Chiron, I'll like to introduce you to commanders of Chaos, Typhoon and Shadow."

Chiron looked up from his cards to have his eyes widen in fear then they went to normal. "Well hello, my name is Chiron. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Gavin, give these nice young men to their _temporary _cabins."

"Sir," Gavin ,the satyr, leaned into Chiron's ear, "What cabin would that be?"

"The un-determined cabin."

"Chiron," Percy interrupted, "hate to bother your little chat. Chaos has already made us a cabin."

"Oh she has, hasn't she? Well I hope it isn't stupid," Nathan snickered.

All of a sudden, Percy grabs Nathan by the collar of his shirt, "Shut up!"

Percy punched Nathan on nose with a horrible crunch. He threw him on the ground with extreme force. Nathan screamed and grabbed his nose.

"Now boys," Chiron jumped in (while technically rolled), "this is isn't the place to fight."

"Oh shut-up you old jack-ass," Dionysus grumbled, picking his head from his playing cards, "I haven't seen a fight like this since Perc –I mean – Perry Johnson was banished. Let them fight."

Chiron groaned slouching down lower into his wheelchair, "Continue".

"You heard the boss, fight me," Nathan mocked Percy.

"With Pleasure!"

**The End…Jk…**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Hope you like!**

**TRIVIA QUESTION: When is Percy's birthday (MM/DD)?**

***I'm sorry for the Trivia winner not being posted. The answer was blue. But if you looked at the website, it says it changes color in the light and another site says it changes colors by the sea. Another source says her eye color is actually brown. *Shake head* Sorry you guys I feel bad for doing this…but…NOBODY WON! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey it's PEWDIEPIE! JK…it's BASKETBALL LOVER99! The reviews and favorites and followers *swoons after looking how many liked this*. I'm so surprised, you like the story. I'm trying to type with my brace on…it SO DIFFCULT! But I'm doing it for you guys! *brofist***

**(Sorry for all the Pewdiepie references I watched a ton of his videos before I started typing).**

**The winners of the trivia question are…greekfreak101 and Leifconnor1234! THE ANSWER WAS 08/18 (AUGUST 18). You guys will be mention in the story!**

**Oh I recommend reading ****OmegaBanda14**** story called: Reading the Demigods. I enjoy reading this story. Just waiting for her to UPDATE!**

**Sorry for HORRIBLE FIGHTING SCENE! NEVER WROTE ONE BEFORE!**

**````````````````````````````````````````LET'S START```````````````````````````````````````````````````````**

Third Person:

Nathan pulled out a pen.

"Hahahaha, what are you going to do with a pen," Percy asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm going to kick your ass," Nathan laughed, uncapping the pen transforming into a sword.

"Oh," Percy said, "you must be the one that wields Anaklusmos."

Nathan smiled, a bit cocky, "You heard of me?"

"Yes, I heard you that you suck at fighting," Percy smiled innocently.

Nathan growled and charged. Nathan tried to stab Percy in the heart, but Percy dodged to the left.

"For someone who is worshipped at camp, you're not fair."

"What do you mean?"

Percy shook his head, "You never fight your opponent if they don't have a weapon. It's not fair"

"Fine get your weapon."

Percy turned around and stiffened. It was _her. _Annabeth was watching the fight as like the rest of the camp (they weren't there a few minutes ago).

Nico noticed what just happened, "Just forget about it Typhoon," Nico yelled.

Percy nodded and turned back around to Nathan.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

"Where's your weapon?"

"Oh, it's a surprise."

Jason, from the porch of the Big House, snickered.

Nathan charged once again. This time Percy didn't dodge the attack. He ran towards Nathan with nothing.

_CLANG!_

Sparks flew out of the air. Nathan sword pressed against a long curved blade.

"Nathan, meet my friend Soulreaper," Percy said, flipping Nathan with his blade, "the death scythe, and the last thing you will ever see before it rips your damned soul out of your damned body." The scythe was around Nathan's neck. One flick and he could instantly kill him.

"Where you get that joke? The back of a laffy taffy bar," Nathan asked, shaking from the ground.

"Nope, I used my brain. Something you don't have obviously."

Percy lightly twisted his wrist. The blade cut a small bit of Nathan's neck. Nathan's neck trickled with blood.

Someone coughed, "No maiming on Camp grounds."

Everybody turn to realize that Annabeth moved from her spot in the crowd and walked up to Percy.

"Oh don't worry. His blood is too sour to be on my weapon."

Percy removed his scythe from Nathan's neck and walked towards the woods. Nico ran to catch up with him.

"What's your deal Percy?" Nico asked in a demanding tone.

Percy ignored him and walked farther into the woods with Nico behind him.

"You should be happy I saved your life before he killed you," Annabeth crouched to help Nathan.

"Whatever," Nathan growled hitting Annabeth's hand.

**Annabeth:**

"Take Nathan to the infirmary. This cut looks quite serious."

The Apollo kids ran in with a stretcher careful to pick up the 130 Ib. boy.

Everybody was still standing trying to understand what just happen.

"Well get back to your activities," I shouted. Everybody scrambled back to their activities except for me. I slowly walked into my cabin.

I jumped into my bed, grabbed my book, _**Greek Freak 101**_, and flipped into the Index.

I looked through the pages to find Chaos. "That's strange," I whispered, "There's no page talking about who or what Chaos is."

Across the room I heard a girl voice, "_Leifconnor1234 are you there? Over_."

Walked towards the source of sound.

"_Leifconnor1234 do you copy? Over," _the female voice said, I heard an accent. British…French?

The source of the sound came from under Malcom's pillow. I removed the pillow and found a very high tech, very expensive Walkie-Talkie.

I picked up the Walkie-Talkie and pressed the button, "Who is this?"

A long silence occurred.

"_Who's this,_" the voice asked.

"I asked first," I said, my hand shaking.

The voice chuckled, "_Always wanting to be the smart one, Annabeth,"_

"How do you know my name," I nearly shouted into the Walkie-Talkie.

"_You just told me," _the voice laughed, "_Now be a darling and put the Walkie-Talkie where you found it."_

"NOT until you tell me who you are?"

Silence occurred again.

"_I'm your worst nightmare,"_ the voice said. The Walkie-Talkie started to heat up all of a sudden burning my hands. "_See you later Annabeth. Next time we talk to each other, hope it's not between Walkie-Talkies"_

**FINISHED! Hope you enjoyed the story! SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR OR TENSES. I'M TRYING TO IMPROVE ON THAT. If confused, PM for help.**

**THE QUESTION: Do you know the MUFFIN MAN? JK!**

**How old was Percy when he first arrived to CHB?**


	7. Chapter 7

***Claps hands* what's up World, it's *looks at date on the laptop* SUNDAY. Another day, another challenge. Oy. You guys must really like my story. But…there is a little problem…I NEED A SHIP. SERIOUSLY! I'm leaning either a PercyXNico or PercyXJason. I want a ship, but if you guys won't read my story because of my ship, then I won't do one. PM me and tell me.**

**The winners for the question was…WordsAsStrongAsSwords! The answer was 12 (twelve). Plus, a surprise winner b1k3cr85h. This person actually tried to figure out the Muffin Man question. (You're really special). So this Chapter will be dedicated to you.**

**So this story is dedicated to b1k3cr85h!**

***French accent* So now, I hope you enjoy the story. **_**Honhonhonhonhon**_

**PERCY:**

"Percy, what's the matter with you," Nico said, trying to catch up with me.

To you the truth, I don't know. I was feeling …confused, angry, flustered, and jealous. Why? I don't know.

I knew that I wanted to kill Nathan. I knew that for a fact. But when I looked up and saw … (**A/N: CLIFFY HUH?) **and suddenly, I couldn't do it anymore.

I know sound silly, right?

When Nico and I were deep in the woods, I grabbed him and pushed him on a tree.

"What the…"

"Shut up, Nico," I said.

"Percy, what's the mat…"

"I said SHUT UP!"

Nico stared at me behind his mask. He shook slightly under my grasp.

"Percy, Y-y-your hurting me."

I stared at Nico.

I was hurting him. I NEVER hurt Nico. My heart started to ache as well my head. I was about to say 'sorry' when Nico's walkie-talkie went off.

"_WordsAsStrongAsSwords answer, over."_

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the walkie-talkie, "I'm sorry WordsAsStrongAsSwords is unable to talk to you, Madame Chaos. Please call back later."

Chaos chuckled on the other end, "_Well hello Perseus. I have a question for you."_

"If you wanted to talk with me, you should've called on my walkie-talkie."

"_I apologize Perseus. I only figured since you are ALWAYS with Nicolas, that it would be easier for me."_

As usual, Chaos had a point.

"So what did you need to talk about Chaos," Nico grabbed his walkie-talkie with some hidden force.

Even though Chaos wasn't with us, you can tell that Nico has just dampened her mood.

"_I was calling Malcolm trying to see how your stay at was Camp was. I'm guessing that Malcolm left his walkie-talkie in his cabin because someone picked it up."_

Nico and I looked at each with eyes the size of saucers.

"Um…who picked it up," Nico asked with a shaky voice.

A long pause accrued.

"Chaos, who picked it up," I demanded.

"_Annabeth."_

Nico growled. He gripped the walkie-talkie.

"_I want you two to be careful. I have a feeling, she will investigate about this. I want you to spread the news to Jason, Malcolm and Will. Tell them to pass it on as well and so on."_

"Will do, Milady,"

"_Thank you Percy. Nico calm down okay sweetie, everything will be okay."_

I was about to say something until the line went died.

"I guess we have to find everybody."

I turned to walk out the woods until Nico grabbed my arm. I turned to him to see him…blushing?

"Hey man, what up?"

"I…uh…" Nico looked down looking defeated, "I thought we were going to get our cabin ready."

I looked at Nico with a confused face, "Well yeah, but Chaos gave us an order to do something and…"

"Perce, when do you ever listen to Chaos?"

"True, but I mean, the cabin can wait Nico. Come on."

**Annabeth:**

**A**fter that weird event, I ran out of the cabin (with the walkie-talkie –I waited when it cooled off-) and looked for Malcolm.

I eventually found him talking with Jason, Typhoon, and Shadow.

"Malcolm!"

Malcolm looked up from his conversation with them and looked up at me.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing you know, reading, relaxing, talking to some random person on a walkie-talkie," I said put the walkie-talkie in Malcolm's face.

"Explain Malcolm," I demanded.

Malcolm's eyes slightly widen and he snatched the walkie-talkie. "Where did you find this?"

"I won't answer unless you answer my first question," I said, narrowing my eyes.

"I'm playing a game of Hide and Seek with a few of the other campers."

"Aren't you bit too old to play Hide and Seek?"

"No, now answer my question. Where did you find this?"

"Under your pillow. Who are you playing Hide and Seek with?"

Malcolm stuttered, "You know, the normal people."

"Who are the normal people Malcom?"

Jason jumped in, "Well it's me, Malcolm, Travis, Connor, Will, Leo, Silena and Jake."

I glared at Jason, "So I can go to the other players of this game and get the same information from them?"

Jason and Malcolm nodded their heads in rapid speed.

"Okay."

I walked away but turned back around, "Who's was the lady I talked on the Walkie-Talkie?"

Malcolm looked at Jason than me, "Probably Silena trying to find me."

I nodded and walked towards the areana. I don't believe a single word either of them said.

_**Nico:**_

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Commence operation Cyclone."

_**END FOR NOW! Man this took me 3 days to finish. OMG! Oh…Happy Easter! Anyway, if you have any questions, PM me. **_

_**The question: Whats my favorite color? (I wonder who answers the question correctly).**_

_**The REAL question: In which book do we (actually) meet Persephone?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys. Sorry about not posting anything for a while. School basketball started up again and summer basketball started as well. Also stress as occurred…so yeah.**

**Anyway the winner on the Persephone question was…candyland7 !**

**The answer was in the **_**The Demigod Files. **_

**Nobody got my favorite color. My favorite color is PURPLE! **

**So let's get to the story.**

**Percy:**

Nico turned to Jason, "Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Commence operation Cyclone."

Malcolm stared at Nico as if he fell from the sky, "Are you sure Nico? I mean, Annabeth hasn't really figured out anything yet."

"I agree," I nodded, "I mean, she isn't that much of a threat. We can use that plan later on."

"Later ON," Nico nearly screeched, "We can't use it later ON. If we use it later ON, it would be too late."

Nico started rubbing his temple. Jason looked at me as 'Well-we're-screwed'.

"Nico, I think we should reconsider…"

"Shut up," Nico growled, still rubbing his head, eyes closed, "the only reason why you don't want to use the plan is because of Annabeth."

"Not true…"

"Stop lying Percy. You are still in love with her, even after she treated you wrong once your brother arrived at Camp, after you were banished, after we were kicked out of Olympus and Camp! YOU STILL LOVE HER!"

Nico's face was bright red from anger.

"No…I'm not."

"Then you won't mind if we go off and kill her?"

"…No. I would not care if you killed her." I looked over at Malcolm. He was shaking violently with his hands balled up. His mouth forming a thin pink line.

I heard a sigh coming from Nico, "Whatever. Nothing will happen to Annabeth. But if I see anything –ANYTHING- I will kill her." With that note, Nico turned and walked into the woods.

Malcolm relaxed, "Thank you Percy. I'll tell the others." Malcolm left and went to Bunker 9 (**A/N: Leo wasn't mention as the people "playing" but he is one of them as well.) **

That left Jason and me.

"So that went unexpected."

"I agree," I laughed.

**Nico:**

As I walked farther and farther into the woods, I realized somehow I came up to my old cabin.

"Figures. Out of all the places I go to, I come here."

I go up the steps towards the cabin and opened the door. I was instantly hit with dust. _I guess nobody has lived here since I left._

Walking into the cabin and looked at my old cabin. The room looked eerier than when I lived there last time. The wallpaper was coming off. Cobwebs were hanging on the ceiling. The covers were a dirty mix of black (original color) and brown (dust). A giant brown rat with red eyes scurried from the left side of the room, over on my feet, to the other side.

"What happened?"

"That is something you have to figure out on your own."

I looked up from the rat to the figure in front of me.

"Who are you?"

"I think the real the question is who are YOU," the figure came up to me and poked me in the chest.

"Wha…"

"Was running away with Percy really the best idea?"

"What?"

"You were miserably, hungry, tired and injured for what? To get his attention? Look what happened after you left," The figured spread their arms, smiling proudly at the awful room, "Was it really worth it?"

I understood what it meant. When Percy was banished, I didn't go out and look for him and comfort him. Also wanted to find him so I can show him much I loved him. But all he would talk about was camp or Annabeth or Nathaniel. I would forget about usually, but know it has gone too far.

"Was it worth it? I mean for basically a year you lived with Percy in very horrible conditions. And he never shared his love for you now has he?"

I shook my head.

"You should grab your walkie-talkie and call that operation of yours."

I grabbed my walkie and almost pressed the button until…

"Who are you," I asked.

The figured rolled on the balls of its feet, "Uh…friend of yours".

"What's your name?"

"…Jim-Bob John?"

"What's with the question?"

The figured huffed and crossed its arms, "What question? How about you call that operation, okay?"

The figured stepped forward and tried to grab the walkie-talkie until I moved my hand, "Why?"

"Just press the damn button," the figured lunged towards me. I sidestepped away from him. As he fell to the ground, I jumped and pinned him to the ground.

"Who are you? Who do you work for? What are you?"

The figured turned its head towards me and smiled, "I am a servant of Tartarus and your friend."

Then the figured vanished (without leaving a creepy laugh behind).

I pushed the button on the walkie-talkie, "Guys meet me at Candyland7. NOW!"

**DONE!**

**Oh forgot to mention what OPERATION CYCLONE is? Operation Cyclone is basically a operation where you kill the threat of the group (in this case, Annabeth).**

**Okay my personal question is…What is my least favorite colors? (Personal answers get dedication)**

**Real question: What weapon is Chiron bad at? (Real answers get mentioned in story)**

**THANKS FOR READING MY STORY! DO ME A FAVOR AND CLICK THE FAVORITE/FOLLOW BUTTON! ALRIGHT, BROS. NIGHT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey you guys *hides in corner*. I know I'm super late. I've been busy like crazy. I have to turn in an essay for 100 points and a PowerPoint for 200 points (I know ridiculous). Finals have been coming up. I'm really sorry that this chapter might be short, sloppy, or stupid. I'm under a lot of stress In the moment especially since basketball camp is right around the corner. Wow this is a long message. LOL! Anyway…**

**The winner for my favorite color is…V.I.D Vishii. She/He guessed two of my least favorite colors which pink and yellow.**

**And…**

**The winner for the Chiron question was…again…V.I.D Vishii. The answer was Swords. Chiron is horrible with swords.**

**Well…enjoy the story…**

**Annabeth:**

It took me a few minutes to locate Will.

"Hello Will," I said, smiling my best smile.

Will looked away from his target and shot the arrow. It dead center into the target. That's the scary thing about Will; he can do extraordinary things most Apollo kids can't do.

"Hi," Will said brief and turned his focus on the target again.

I stared at him some more. He brought up another arrow from a small pouch (like in Mary Poppins). He pulls the bowstring with great strength but steadiness. He glances at me, putting everything down, "What do you want?"

"I was going to ask," I coughed in my sleeve, "If you know anything about this…"

I groaned mentally. _I gave the walkie-talkie back to Malcolm. Annabeth you need to think like Athena._

Will poked my face, " Hello? Earth to Annabeth. Do I know what?"

I smacked my face, "Do you anything about this I Hide-and-Seek game?"

"Not that I know of," Will shook his head and shrugged.

"Oh really? You aren't familiar with the walkie-talkies?"

"What are you" Will stopped, "Oh that game. My friends and I were making that game a secret. How did you find out?"

Before I could something started going off in Will's back pocket.

"_Guys meet me at Candyland7. NOW!"_

Will glances at me then starts putting stuff away, "I have to go."

"Where?"

"Somewhere."  
"Where's somewhere?"

"I hope about you bug someone else right now," Will groaned walking away from me.

I growled, "I will find out William. I will."

Will turned and laughed, "And when you do, you won't ever know whats happening."

Will walked away again.

_I will find out Will, if it's the last thing I do._

**Nico:**

I run and run and run until I couldn't anymore but I still ran.

I called everybody into Candyland7…the war room. We tend not to go in there in fear of unknown people being in there or video cameras. But if we haven't caught now, I don't think we will be caught now.

I, as usual, arrived first. I tried sitting on one of the chairs but my ADHD kicked in so I got up and paced the room. It was hard to pace since there was a giant ping-pong table in the middle of the room. I look out the window. The sun was setting. I looked at my watch. 5:15. Odd. The sun never sets this early. I groan moving away from the window pacing again.

I felt a gust of wind and I turned around and found Jason and Percy talking.

"…I don't know, but I think Russia is a better country."

"But listen to me Jason, in Brazil, parties plus drinking equals everyone is happy."

"Taking your precious time I see," I growled on the other side of the room, biting my nail.

Percy widen his eyes and ran up to me, "what happened to you,"

"Shut up."

"Nico…"

"I said SHUT UP!"

Percy's eyes turned from happy, concern, into anger.

Percy grabs his walkie-talkie, "_Everybody, get you FUCKING ass here. RIGHT NOW!"  
_

The rest of them fell in like a swarm of bees. First Will, then Leo, Drew ***A/N; last 2 chapters, I said Silena. I meant Drew. Sorry***, the Stolls, Jake, and Malcolm. They were all gasping and panting. "What's the matter man," Leo gasps, "You don't look well."

I looked at every bodies eyes, "I think I just found our clue to save the world."

Everyone looks at each other.

"So do you think we need to call in V.I.D Vishii," Drew asked.

I shook my head, "This is much more than her. We need to call Chaos."

**FINISHED. I hope this takes up my absent and everything. I apologize, this chapter is probably my shortest out of the story. Please forgive me.**

**1 QOTD: What is Annabeth fatal flaw? (In both terms. The word and the meaning.) **

**2 QOTD: Who is my favorite character in the SON and MOA (the character was only in the MOA for like 3 scenes)? **

**Bye bros! Eat a pickle while you are gone. BYE!**


End file.
